


November 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos viewed Supergirl tossing her new toy to one side when she lost interest in it.





	November 19, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos viewed Supergirl tossing her new toy to one side when she lost interest in it and considered refusing to protect her from another enemy eventually.

THE END


End file.
